1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gift or set box and process for manufacture. Boxes of this invention have use as packaging articles, particularly as gift packages for such items as cosmetics, jewelry, millinery and the like.
2. The Related Art
Gift or set boxes are upscale packaging for many types of goods. They are sturdy and when decorated impart a feeling of class to the packaged merchandise.
The term xe2x80x9cgift boxxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cset boxxe2x80x9d refers to a standard identity of construction. Structure of this article is best explained by description of its manufacture process. A boxboard sheet of 50 to 80 gauge is cut to an appropriate size of square or rectangular shape. Four corners are cut out on the sheet. A machine scores inward of the edge lines parallel to outer edges of the shape thereby forming a smaller square or rectangle bordered by skirt panels. Then a mandrel presses against the scored sheet with concomitant folding of the skirt panels along the scorelines to result in a tray configuration. Orthogonally bent skirt panels forming the tray are secured at the respective four corners by plastic or paper adhesive strips known in the industry as stays. The resultant tray can be used as either a cover or container unit of the gift or set box.
For definition purposes, a gift or set box is formed of two units. The bottom unit referred to herein as the container is normally deep and holds articles. The upper unit referred to herein as the cover is relatively shallow and is employed as a lid over the container.
Boxboard cannot easily be printed upon in a fashion to obtain a sharp imaged pattern. Consequently a random pattern printed paper must be cut to the size of the tray as a decorative cover. Glue is applied to the cut printed paper and via a mandrel pressed against the tray. In many instances, the set box requires a label indicating logo, contents such as ingredients or weight and other information. Labels cannot be provided on the random pattern printed paper because registration can never be precise during the placement of printed paper to tray. Therefore, it is necessary to apply a xe2x80x9cfinding labelxe2x80x9d as a separate item onto the outer surface of the printed paper decorated tray.
The aforementioned process for the traditional manufacture of gift or set boxes includes about seven steps as outlined above for either of the cover or container units. The process is laborious, relatively inflexible and quite costly. Alternate more cost efficient manufacturing processes would greatly benefit the box industry.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gift or set box manufacturable with fewer steps than the many required in traditional manufacture of such articles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new process for the manufacture of gift or set boxes.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved gift or set box and related process which is particularly suitable for the cosmetics, millinery and jewelry industries.
A box cover or container is provided which includes:
(i) a first cellulosic board having a dorsal and a ventral surface, the board including a main panel of rectangular or square shape and four flanking panels, one on each side of the main panel, standing in orthogonal relationship to one another, to the ventral surface and to the main panel thereby forming a tray; and
(ii) a second board in juxtaposition and of corresponding shape to the main panel placed against the ventral surface of the first cellulosic board, the second board having a thickness greater than a thickness of the first cellulosic board.
The first cellulosic board is preferably constructed of paperboard having a thickness ranging from about 0.025 mm to about 5 mm but preferably from about 0.25 mm to about 0.75 mm, optimally from about 0.45 mm to about 0.55 mm. Moisture content of the first cellulosic board may range from about 0.2 to about 20%, preferably from about 4 to about 12%, optimally from about 6 to about 8% by weight of the board. The high amount of moisture ensures that the board isn""t easily cracked as it is bent or scored. Smoothness is another characteristic of the board and by this term is meant sufficient smoothness to ensure a good uniform reflective surface. This is usually evaluated via a visual inspection using a magnifying glass and low angle illumination. Those skilled in the art understand the level of smoothness required for high definition printing on such surfaces. Consistency of caliper is another criteria for high quality board suitable for the present invention. The consistency of caliper should range within the plus or minus of about 0.25 mm, preferably about 0.025 mm or smaller. This ensures that ink is transferred onto the board in a very uniform thickness.
Alternative or in addition to a highly calendared smooth surface, the first cellulosic board can be overlayed with a foil such as an aluminum foil or a plastic foil formed from a polymer selected from the group consisting of polyolefins, polyethylene terephthalate, polyvinyl chloride, polyacrylate, polyacetate, polyvinyl alcohol or any combination thereof. Most preferred is a metallized Mylar(copyright) foil. Gauges of the foil may range from about 0.25 mm to about 0.00025 mm, preferably from about 0.025 to about 0.0025 mm, optimally about 0.00875 mm. Alternatively the first cellulosic board may be coated with a clay to achieve suitable smoothness for printing.
Decorative printing is normally a desirable feature of set boxes and their components. Printing may either be on one or both of the dorsal and ventral surfaces. Inked patterns may either be black or multi-colored. Useful printing processes for the decorative pattern may include lithography, gravure, flexography, letterpress and screen printing. Newer technologies also include thermoprinting, electrophotography and ink-jet printing.
By contrast with the traditional process which requires separate placement of finding labels, any labels according to the present invention can be directly printed onto the first cellulosic board. This avoids the traditional problem of registering the labels to properly position them on the main or flanking panels.
According to the present invention there is also provided a process for manufacturing a box cover or container including:
(i) providing a cellulosic board blank having a dorsal and a ventral surface, the blank including a main panel of rectangular or square shape and four flanking panels, one on each side of the main panel;
(ii) folding the flanking panels of the blank inward toward the ventral surface to form a tray, the flanking panels standing orthogonal to the ventral surface of the cellulosic board blank and defining with the ventral surface a receiving area;
(iii) placing a second board in juxtaposition to the receiving area, an adhesive being located between a surface of the second board and the ventral surface; and
(iv) applying pressure to the second board and ventral surface to achieve joinder therebetween.
Ordinarily the second board is sized to exactly fit the receiving area. The second board will have a thickness greater than that of the cellulosic board blank. In an alternative manner the second board can be placed on the ventral surface of the cellulosic board blank either before or after the flanking panels are folded into walls to define a tray. Suitable thicknesses for the second board may range from about 1 mm to about 100 mm, preferably from about 8 mm to about 50 mm.
Optionally steam can be shot onto all four flanking panels to eliminate memory. Bowing is avoided by the application of moisture (along with pressure/heat) with further benefit of keeping the flanking panels straight. Gussetted webs at each of the four corners also contribute to enhancing rigidity at the corners of the tray. Gussetted edges have the further benefit of avoiding the aesthetically displeasing view of a white (cut) edge.
The addition of a second board having greater thickness than the cellulosic board blank lends weight and strength to the box while minimizing the necessity of having all panels and components of the same heavy gauge. By avoidance of heavy gauge board box, a more economical process with less material can achieve the same functional result. This contrasts with the traditional process of employing a sheet of board box (50-80 gram) which first must be cut on each of the four corners to eliminate an area (by contrast to using gussetted edges). Next a machine needs to score the flanking panels. A mandrel must then engage the flanking panels to fold them orthogonal to a central area of the board box. Stays (plastic/paper adhesive strips) are placed along each of the four corners to hold upright the flanking panels. Decorative paper must be prepared in a separate procedure. Random patterned printed paper (on one side) is cut to the size of the tray. Adhesive is then applied to the cut printed paper via another mandrel and the paper fitted over the tray. Finally a finding label is placed on an outer surface of the patterned printed paper (the step being necessary for lack of registration of the pattern printed paper relative to the board box). These steps are more than double those required by the present inventive process.